


Perfect

by movieholic



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, General, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movieholic/pseuds/movieholic
Summary: A father/daughter bonding moment.
Kudos: 2





	Perfect

**Prompt: Castle/Alexas moment under 500 words.**

**Published: 10-16-2010**

**Updated: 05-01-2020**

* * *

Castle smiled softly over the mug of coffee he cradled in his two hands, unbeknownst to his adolescent daughter standing before him. Her blue eyes, nearly identical to his own, twinkled with delight as she energetically waved her arms about.

Alexis was undoubtedly happy about something-

"Dad!"

"Huh?" He reared his head back and furrowed his brow. "What, sweetie?"

"Were you even listening?" She demanded, although her tone was light and playful. She placed a hand on her hip and cocked her own brow in his direction. "Well?"

Castle placed the ceramic mug down on the nearest table and put his hands on his lap, deliberately giving her his full and undivided attention. "Of _course_ , I was. You _know_ me."

Alexis rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless. "So, that's a no, then?"

"Correct," he intoned in mock seriousness before offering her a lopsided grin. He gently grasped the hand she had placed on her hip and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry, you were saying something about..." he trailed off, and looked up sheepishly at her knowing gaze. "Something."

"Dad," she sighed.

"Okay, just give me a hint-"

She cut him off with an abrupt, sharp laugh, and his smile widened at the sound. At his expression, she looked down at their clasped hands and tilted her head to the side. "Everything okay, dad?"

"Yeah, sweetie. Everything is-" He took a moment before looking up at his nearly adult daughter. God, she was perfect. The edges of his eyes crinkled, and the dimples in his cheeks stood out as he put everything he had into his most overjoyed smile. "Everything's perfect."

Alexis seemed unsure at first until her face reflected that of her father's, and she accepted his answer. Leaning down for a quick peck on the cheek, she enveloped her father's massive frame with her arms and hugged him as tightly as she could. "I'll always be your little girl, daddy."

"When did you get to be so smart," he murmured when she pulled away.

There was a beat until Alexis walked away with a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

"School."

Castle could only shake his head, grab his mug, and take a sip of his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> End.  
> Please Review.


End file.
